THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME
by Michelle's Pal
Summary: Frodo, Sam and Hamfast go hunting and somthing suspending happens. (PG-13 just to be safe)
1. The hunting trick

THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFE-TIME  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
THE HUNTING TRICK  
  
"Good morning Frodo my lad." Said Bilbo. "Good morning uncle," said 14 year old Frodo Baggins with a yawn." Would you like eggs for breakfast," asked Bilbo. "Yes please," said Frodo with a smile. As Frodo gobbled a rather large bite of egg he heard a knock at the big green door. As Fordo went to the door he saw through the window that it was 8 year old Sam.  
  
"Hello Sam," he said as he opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Frodo," Sam said with his normal ear to ear smile. "Mr. Frodo, do you like journeys?" Asked Sam. "Well, yes, I suppose I do. Why?" said Frodo. "Well, my father and I have to go all the way to The Blue Mountains." Said Frodo. "Why aren't Halfred or Hamson going [no offense intended]?" said Frodo. "None taken," Sam said with a little chuckle.  
  
"They are tired of going places that they can't sleep in there own beds so my father finally said I could take there place and he said I could take someone on the 8 day journey if anyone would want there child out that long." "If only I had a plan to get my uncle to let me go," said Frodo with an unsure look on his face.  
  
The boys talked at the door steps for a long time until Bilbo told them to come in and talk in the living room while he worked in the study. The boys talked about anything and every thing that could possibly make his uncle want to let him go. "Boys it is time for 2nd breakfast," said Bilbo with a humorous smile. "Already," Sam said with a scared look on his face. "I got to get home," Sam said fiercely. "Now, now just wait a minute Sam-Wise," Bilbo said. "I talk to your mother and she said that it would be alright if you stayed for 2nd breakfast." "Really?" Sam said with a look of astonishment. "Really, I can stay for a meal without anyone else from my family." "Yes," Bilbo replied.  
  
Frodo and Sam were relived when someone came to the door and asked for Bilbo to come into town and pick up a bag of seed he had ordered, so they could be alone and talk about their plan.  
  
After about ½ hour they came up with a perfect plan. They got it completely organized right before Bilbo walked in the door. "Hello Uncle," Frodo said with a childish smile. "Hello my boy." Said Blibo. "Uncle I was wondering if we could go on a hunting trip this next week?" said Frodo. "Uh, hun-hun – hunting!!" ( Bilbo was very afraid of wild animals) "Mr. Bilbo, my father and I are going to the Blue Mountains to hunt. They have the finest deer so that's why where're going all the way there and I'm sure that my father wouldn't mind if Frodo came too, said Sam with a hopeful look. "Well, I'll talk to Hamfast about it, why don't you boys go fishing and I'll talk to your father and tell you the answer when you get back." "Sounds good," Frodo said with a happy grin. "I better go home and ask my mother first," Sam said with doubtful look.  
  
"You just go fishing and I'll talk to your mother for you," Bilbo said. Great, Sam replied. Frodo went to get the fishing poles. "Let's go, Sam." "Alright, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam.  
  
They came in 1 hour later and saw Bilbo and Hamfast in the kitchen drinking hot tea. "Hello Uncle," said Frodo. "Hello father," said Sam.  
"Hello boys," they said together. "I've had a long talk with Hamfast and I've decided to let you go Frodo." "Really? Oh, boy, Mr. Frodo, you're coming with us!" said Sam.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. The Danger of the orc ridden valley

Chapter Two  
The Danger of the Orc Ridden Valley  
  
"Frodo, are you ready for Hamfast to pick you up for the hunting trip?" said Bilbo. "Yes Uncle," Frodo said with an amazing smile. "Now Frodo, you don't have to go I mean there are a lot of wild animals out there and I'd hate it if a thing happened to you," Bilbo said with an extremely shaky voice. "Uncle," Frodo said with an attitude. "If Hamfast thought there would be any danger at all he wouldn't even let Sam go." Said Frodo. "Oh, I suppose you're right, I'm sorry." Bilbo said with an ashamed look. "Oh, that's' alright," Frodo said with a smile.  
  
Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Hello, Hamfast," Bilbo said. "Hello, Mr. Bilbo, is Mr. Frodo ready to go?" Hamfast said with a hopeful smile. "Yes, I'm ready." Frodo said with a smile. "Then let's hit the road." Said Hamfast.  
  
Just as they were turning to go Bilbo stopped them. "Frodo, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Said Bilbo worriedly. "Uncle, I'll be fine," Frodo said with a reassuring smile. "Yes, of course you will be," Bilbo said with hesitance. "Good-bye Frodo my lad." Said Bilbo. "Good-bye Uncle."  
  
"Hamfast were is Sam?" Asked Frodo. "We will be meeting him at the house." Said Hamfast. "Oh, why?" Asked Frodo. "Bell is making some snacks and she wanted him to stay behind and help her. Ah, here we are back home; we only have about 10 minutes." Said Hamfast. "Alright Hamfast." Said Frodo.  
  
Before either of them could say another word Sam ran out to greet them. "Hello, Mr. Frodo. Are you ready?" Asked Sam. "Yes, I am, are you?" Asked Frodo. "Hahahah," Hamfast laughed louder than either of the boys had ever heard him.  
  
"Sam has been packed for 2 weeks." Said Hamfast. "Oh, well that's great." Frodo said. "Has your mother gotten the snacks ready yet?" Asked Hamfast. "Yes, she has."  
  
After they said there good-byes they got going. After 6 days they were very tired. "Frodo what time would you say it was?" asked Sam. "I would say it was about 6:00, or in other words time for supper." Said Frodo. "Father," Sam called. "I heard something!" "Oh, it was probably the wind." Said Hamfast. "I don't think so. Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Yelled Sam nearly falling over. "What Sam?" Hamfast said in a hurry. "E-E-Elf," Sam said. "Haa, I'm sorry if were in Elf lands sir," Hamfast said. "You are not. I am Elladan and my twin brother is gathering wood."  
  
"Elladan," called Elrohir. "I, Oh, Hello I'm Elrohir." Said Elrohir as he put down his pile of wood. "Hello sirs, I am Hamfast this is my son Sam- Wise and his friend Mr. Frodo." Hamfast said with a worried look. "Well, we are going to Mirkwood to visit our cousin, Legolas; our brother is going to meet us there." Eladan said with a smile at the three hobbits. "There's three of you?" Sam said wide-eyed. "Haha, our younger brother," the twins said together.  
  
"Where are you going, asked Elladan. "We are going to The Blue Mountains," Hamfast said. "Oh, we've got some bad news than." Said Eladan. "What?" Hamfast asked. "The path is completely flooded." Elrohir said. "The only place that has a better spot to hunt deer is near Mirkwood and we dare not go there." Said Hamfast. "We are going there now I'm sure nobody will mind." Said Elrohir. "Oh, all right then." said Hamfast as they set up camp.  
  
After they ate dinner the twins told them stories. As they were having fun Frodo heard something.  
  
"Elladan," Frodo Said in a whisper, "I think there's someone out there." "Ah!" Yelled Sam. As Frodo looked over he saw an arrow sticking out of Sam's chest. "Sam!" Frodo and Hamfast said together as they ran over to him. Elladen and Elrohir were already there. "I don't think he's breathing!" Elladan said. 


End file.
